convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Patchouli Knowledge
Patchouli Knowledge is the Stage 4 boss of [http://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Embodiment_of_Scarlet_Devil Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil],'' and a recurring character in the [http://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Touhou_Project '''Touhou Project'] series. She makes her debut in ''Fusion''. Canon Patchouli is first introduced in Stage 4 of TH6, where she attempts to stop the heroine from proceeding further into the mansion to protect her long-time friend, Remilia Scarlet. It's said that Patchouli and the residency of the Scarlet Devil Mansion were not originally from Gensokyo, and once was a part of the Outside World until they were mysteriously sent to the land of illusions. After the events of TH6 are resolved, Patchouli becomes a close friend to the heroines (although annoyed by the "borrower," Marisa Kirisame), and occasionally assists in each of the future incidents in some way or another. She is known for her mastery of elemental magic, and for her obviously and unrealistically tremendous library within the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Patchouli is also plagued by poor health due to her reclusive nature, suffering from low stamina, asthma attacks, and having little to no physical strength. Pre-Convergence From her prologue, it's assumed that Patchouli was sent to the tour by the request of her close friend Remilia Scarlet, and with the help of the "youkai of boundaries." Specifically, the request was to take notes about the tour, the Fuse, and basically the Outside World in general, since Remilia happened to be very curious on how the Outside World had changed. She had no problem with sending Patchouli, the latter being a powerful magician of her arcane. Plot Involvement Fusion In the prologue round, Patchouli spends the majority of the first half reading to herself. She then tags along with the group of people attempting to hack into one of the terminals. The librarian doesn't seem to quickly understand on how a terminal works, due to the lack of technology in the land of Gensokyo, but is informed of the basics of technology by Garnet. When it comes to the first round, she becomes acquainted with Tails, Rose, River, and Springtrap as they navigate through the maze. Turns out that the maze was only an illusion created by the mysterious "Freelancer," who turns out to be a cause of the murder of Mulan and the execution of Elizabeth. By the start of the second round, Patchouli is immediately determined to track down the Freelancer. Not only for her own benefits, but to ensure that her research on this place for her friend is not compromised as well as the safety of everyone else on the tour. Entering the C.D.O.M. room, she groups up with a vast amount of people. Upon replacing a battery past a centrifuge of some sorts (still confused on the concept of technology in some way), the group ushers on to run into a little girl in red, who immediately attacks them with the assistance of shadows. As one of her spells misses, Patchouli is defended by Touma Kamijou, a boy that she first ignored in the prologue round because of her reading pastime. As the tour progresses on, Patchouli agrees to be partners with Pietro Maximoff, and from that point onwards the two keeps this partnership strong. It's only after they had the detour into the Neco-Arc Kingdom that she and Pietro admit their love for each other, and that love grows stronger and stronger as the tour progresses, even to where she felt selfish enough to try and keep him around when he came near to being voted off in one of the trials. During the bridge round, Patchouli goes on by herself to efficiently find her black microphone due to that she would have Pietro waiting for her after the deed is done. However, this gives her time to reflect on her actions as a Cultist, to the point where she reveals her role to Pietro in private after her bridge trip. Unfortunately, she is temporarily controlled by her friend and fellow Cultist from behind the scenes, Remilia Scarlet, and attacks the survivor group until Remilia's control was broken from her. Despite the Ultibahara attack and Remilia's unexpected spectatorship, Patchouli stays by Pietro, even when he was injured, until the very end of the tour. Epilogue(s) Fusion At the end of the event, it is assumed that she returns to her home world after exchanging goodbyes with Pietro and Tails. Character Relationships * Pietro Maximoff ''- A character from 'X-Men' who debuted in ''Fusion. A fellow Tourist that she happens to acquiant with the fastest (no pun intended) upon their meeting at the C.D.O.M. room. As the events progress, their partnership grows into a romantic relationship. * Touma Kamijou ''- The protagonist of 'A Certain Magical Index' who also debuted in ''Fusion. A Tourist that first speaks to her in the waiting room, but is unfortunately turned away by her strong interest for reading. Later on, she does appear to appreciate his help, but her normal bored tone of voice gives out the wrong idea. * Luke fon Fabre ''- The protagonist of 'Tales of the Abyss' who also made his debut in ''Fusion. Due to how they met, which was his assistance with a healing spell, First Aid, to treat her apparent asthma attack, she doesn't seem to hold her usual reclusive nature towards him. * Miles "Tails" Prower ''- A major character from 'Sonic the Hedgehog' who also appeared in ''Fusion. A fellow Tourist and Cultist that she finds a great friend, both of them being Cultists for justified reasons (Tails being a Cultist to bring back Cosmo, and Patchouli wishing to use her reward for the benefit of everybody else). Trivia * As she is outside of Gensokyo, it can be assumed that the spells that she uses are not under the "Danmaku Spell Card" rules, which were established to ensure the abnormal balance of abilities in the land. * In the second Award Show, her romance with Pietro Maximoff was nominated for Sweetest Romance Overall. Her romance with Pietro was also nominated for Best Romance of Fusion, and she herself was nominated for Best Female Character of Fusion, but lost to Nanami Yasuri. * Patchouli is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Unique Roles